


Cherry Vanilla

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: But mostly pink team just being stupid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More fluffy I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Vanta lied on their last fic, deal was I had to write Diver in something fluffy if they used him for angst :P





	Cherry Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanta22exual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/gifts).



> Vanta lied on their last fic, deal was I had to write Diver in something fluffy if they used him for angst :P

“Oh come on Diver~ The new place has that cherry vanilla ice cream, it’s been ages since the last place with that closed down~”

“Ages… You mean like a year?”

“Not important~ Lets just go~ It’s been a while since our team got to do much with how many tournaments have whined about having the S4 in them for the publicity~”

“No kidding…”

Yeah, it’s only been what, maybe eight months since they last had a proper day out without Aloha getting called to practice or something… As much as Diver hates to admit it, he really didn’t trust Aloha not to bail on them again for one reason or another. It’s just been a bit too much of an emotional rollercoaster for his liking as of late. Aloha wanting to make a day of something, setting up plans and getting all of them excited only to leave half way through. With that ever present smile and singsong tone, he some days has to wonder if Aloha even cared that he kept ditching his old team.

Diver doesn’t know if he could really blame Aloha though… On one hand, it hurts to just seem to have everything they’ve been through thrown away. Wasn’t their boast beyond their ability to dodge that they got along so well? That they constantly won because they never fought each other? And now it just seems as if Aloha’s plenty willing to throw that all away… But really, what could they offer that the S4 couldn’t outclass? All they really had was their friendship over the S4 and with how often they’ve been pulling Aloha away as of late… Maybe they’ve just outdone them in that too.

Whatever was the case, he really didn’t want to get his hopes up just to have them dashed again. Especially with the current cup going on… It’s sad when even Rider ends up spending more time with Aloha nowadays. They were never really two to get along but now… Rider probably has a better shot of having a day with Aloha than Aloha’s own team does… It hurts to think about that too.

“... Diver? Are you even listening anymore?”

“Sorry. Was thinking about stuff.”

“... L-Look. I know I haven’t been the best as of late… But… I… I’m trying Diver… I really am…”

How did Aloha always manage to play him just right? With the way his voice dropped… That upset, pleading tone, downcast eyes and slight ear droop as his smile faded for once… He wanted to flinch and recoil away for being so harsh… Regardless if Aloha actually deserved it or not. This whole situation was stupid… Aloha didn’t need to be gone so much, but he didn’t have to be so cruel to him about it… It’s not exactly his fault they called him off so often, but it would be nice if he said no every once in a while, especially when he already made plans…

“... Fine, whatever… I can’t promise Straw and Octo will show up but I’ll give them a call…”

And suddenly that upset pain in his chest, that bit of guilt for being so harsh went away. The way the party king’s eyes lit up as he looked back up, the way his ears perked up… Sure that smile was still a bit timid after getting a harsh reaction out of his right hand for once, but it was better than having no smile gracing his face at all. He never looked natural without one if Diver was honest. At least not if he wasn’t in an argument, and even then, a strained grin with a look that could kill was more natural. Or maybe that was just with their team… Why did Aloha always insist on being nothing but smiles around them, even if he didn’t mean them?... Whatever.

“That’s fine! At least the two of us can go if nothing! Right…?”

… So timid now… Why was he like this? He never really reacted this way before when Diver used to get a bit too harsh… Aloha’s changed quite a bit and part of Diver hates that he suddenly isn’t ever there to see these changes anymore. That Aloha is suddenly no longer so predictable to him. That he’s drifting even further away… Not long now until he’s gone huh? That’s okay. Everything will work out. Aloha will have another team to take care of him and it’s not as if he, Straw and Octo couldn’t function on their own. Hell, that’s really all they’ve been doing with Aloha constantly being off. It just never felt right meeting without him. Guess their friendship always was too dependent on all four of them being together. Or at least dependant on Aloha being the life of the party, as always.

“... Yeah. Just the two of us if they don’t show.”

Diver was almost nervous that Aloha could hear how loud his heartbeat got after saying that. Alone with his team leader… It was unlikely but gods did that idea make his heart race… He really did need to work on getting over this silly crush. It’s been tugging him along and getting him hurt since they were little… And yet… That sweet little smile and joyous giggling that spilt from Aloha whenever things would go his way just had Diver following him around and acting on his whims as if he was a trained dog. As if that would change anytime soon.

With a bright smile and a quick hug, Aloha said a rushed goodbye as he left to go back to train for the day, promising that he would be on time to the base tomorrow so they could head to that parlor he was oh so eager to go to. Diver merely kept up his stitched on smile as he said goodbye and watched Aloha run off, that hurtful hollow feeling returning. With a slight sigh when he was sure Aloha left, the grin dropped as he took out his phone, looking for a familiar number. The ringing seemed to go on for ages in the silence, but it really couldn’t have been more than ten seconds before there was a voice.

“Hello?”

“Hey Straw, is Octo with ya?”

“Mmhm, why’s that?”

“‘Loha wants to go to some sorta ice cream parlor tomorrow with all of us. Told him I’d give you two a call and see if ya wanted to go. Looks like I’m headin there with him either way though.”

“Huh… Alright, hold on a second.”

Diver can only barely make out the quiet muffled voice calling to Octo and asking her if she wanted to go. He didn’t have a prayer to make out the response though. It was almost a shock that he heard her voice to begin with, never mind making out any of the words. A bit of back and forth chatter the Diver couldn’t say he was listening to… Why was this taking so long? Perhaps they made plans? Or were planning something? Sounded like them. Pink Team was always a bit mischievous… 

“Sorry about that! Where are we meeting? Octo says she’s set to go!”

“At the base tomorrow at noon. ‘Loha said he’d come get us here and we could head to the parlor and do some shopping after. Seemed pretty happy to find a place with that cherry vanilla ice cream again.”

“I mean, it was good last we had it~ Hopefully they’ll let us smother it in fruit again~”

The masked Inkling can’t help but laugh a bit. Last time they had cherry vanilla ice cream was a mess. The whole group got some strange looks for having something more like fruit bowls than actual ice cream… And then they had to tip whoever cleaned up after them quite a bit extra since the left over fruit was used for a food fight… He had never seen Aloha messier than he was after that. Strawberries stuck to his tentacles, shirt ruined and raspberry juice and melted ice cream running down his face, but gods that bright laughter as he teased his teammates for looking just as messy as he did was music to the masked Inkling’s ears… He’d love to do it again.

“Yeah, and then we’ll go shopping with ruined shirts and fruit all over us. That’ll look real great for our image!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’re already the party team, we should be given credit for not being seen in public outside of that first parlor like that.”

“Heh~ Whatever though, that’s for tomorrow~ Try to get here before noon just in case there’s a change of plans or somethin, okay?”

“Yep~ See you then~”

“See ya~”

And with the phone hung up, he was left to his own devices again… Time to go mess with one of his instruments… He never found himself musically inclined before spending more and more time alone. Nowadays the masked Inkling finds himself collecting all sorts of instruments, slowly teaching himself to play each. Guitar first, onto piano, drums, flute, violin… Oh, and that weird one that he actually had installed in the backyard of the base. It was an Inkulophone or somethin? Either way, it was weird. It just pushed ink out of little holes in a weird pipe and covering up certain holes made different sounds… A lot like a flute but weirder. Diver couldn’t claim to be an expert on any of these instruments, except for maybe the guitar… But he knew how to play each decently well and he didn’t burn himself out by just practicing one and one alone. Master of none but better than a master of one, right?

Whatever the case is, Diver finds himself wondering to his room in the base. Might as well camp out here for the night and mess with some of his shit… Might as well give it a use since he bought it. That violin is looking a bit dusty, so it’s time to try his hand at it again. Stumbling his way through melody after melody, the masked Inkling merely kept practicing until he finally felt tiredness starting to seep in. By that point, he could coherently walk himself through the melody while singing along… So a job well done. No reason to stay awake and risk oversleeping. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s slept past noon, especially with the base so quiet in the past few months… It was only a bit depressing when he’d wake up in complete stillness despite how high the sun was in the sky. Usually there’d be someone trying to kick up the party again or complaining of the sun being too bright or some sort of headache if they woke up so late… Now… It’s best not to harp on it.

Diver couldn’t say he remembered when he finally fell asleep after laying down. One moment his eyes shut, the next he opened them to see that the clock read ten and the sun was back in the sky. Plenty of time to take a shower and get his act together. The base was still quiet so Straw and Octo had yet to show up… For once though, the stillness didn’t quite bother him. It would be gone soon enough and hopefully Aloha wouldn’t get called out half way through again. What a way to waste an all day pass at Wahoo World. To go practice on the stage in the middle. Aloha looked just as sour as the rest of his team usually was with interruptions for once. Whatever, that was a few months ago now…

With a shower out of the way and extra time on his hands after getting dressed, he found himself again just idly playing with one of his instruments. No sheet music to practice, just trying to find something that sounds nice. No real melody, just a made up one. If he wasn’t playing around with his flute, he’d almost be tempted to put words to it… Though the occasional sour note did end up ruining it… Not for long but it would be worse if he tried to put words to it and found his voice clashing with the note.

“My, my, when’d you take this up Scuba~?”

Looking back, he was met with Octo standing at his door, looking around his room with the same lax smile as ever. As if nothing ever changed. As if they still saw each other daily. It was nice to see… Kind of gave a sense that they were still back in that time when the S4 had teammates besides each other. But that’s been in the past for a while now. Even so, it’s nice to enjoy times like this.

“A while ago. None of ya make visits to the base anymore so I’ve been usin it to practice whenever I pick up somethin new.”

“Yeah, guess that’s true… We should be here more often but…”

“It feels too empty? Trust me, I know. I don’t like it.”

All Octo could really do is offer up Diver a sad smile. Of course she knew why he was here. It was obvious to everyone but apparently Aloha. Of course the masked Inkling stayed here so their team leader had an easier time getting in contact with one of them. In case the party king still needed one of his old teammates. It was sad to see Diver act like a lost dog. Act as if he was abandoned… But in all honesty, he sort of was, and it’s not like they’d be able to convince him to leave. So by the end, leaving him to his own devices was better, wasn’t it?

“Anyways, ya might wanna find somethin to do. We got an hour to pass before Loha shows up since he hasn’t sent me anythin sayin otherwise and he said he wouldn’t be late this time.”

“Has he ever been on time for anything?”

“Nope. That’s why I’m sayin to find somethin to do. We’re gonna be here a while.”

A slight giggle and she was off. Soon enough the tv could be heard chattering with something in the background. Diver finds himself putting his flute away and picking up his guitar. He finds himself mindlessly strumming the same old songs he always has. The same old songs that Aloha used to happily sing along to. It would be nice to hear him singing again. Maybe sometime he’ll actually bother to visit the base longer than five minutes.

“Aloha~ Not late, am I~?”

The masked Inkling finds himself putting down his guitar and looking over at the clock. Ten minutes early. Loha was really eager to show up, huh…? Maybe this visit would be different than their last few. Or maybe not. It’s not as if Aloha really has anything to make him notice that anything has actually changed. The only hint he’s had is the fact that Diver was a tad harsh yesterday… But for all he knows is that may have just been a bad day for him. Whatever it was, Diver finds his guitar suddenly down on his bed and his feet wandering out towards the voice, a lax smile on his face as usual.

“Nah, you’re early Loha, don’t think anyone expected that.”

“We expected to wait an extra hour for you~”

And there’s Octo and Straw. They really were like dogs, weren’t they? All Aloha had to do was speak and announce his presence and they’d all be up in a moment and flock around wherever he was. Then again, they get to see him so rarely now… So of course they’d run to him, who knows how long they’ll have him now… Who cares though? He’s here now, they might as well enjoy it.

“Oh c’mon I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Yeah you really are dude~ My record on how late you’ve been is two hours and thirty-four minutes~”

“You actually used a stopwatch for that Straw? Poor Aloha will never live that down!”

“Ya really did ‘Loha dirty, didn’t ya~?”

“Heeeeeey! I’m still right here you three!”

“Oh hey! When’d you get here dude?”

“Hahaha, very funny, c’mon~ Let’s get goin~”

That’s all it took for the group to be out the door. A simple command and a turn of his heels and they were following him around as if he had leashes on all of them. Not like any of them really cared. Especially when Aloha could do this to just about anyone with a bit of work. His charms were certainly hard to deny… That and their personalities all just clicked together so well. It didn’t take them long at all to be back in their old habits, laughing and loudly gossiping away as they walked, hardly even watching where they were going beyond whether they took the right turn or not. Not a care in the world as long as they were chatting with each other. It had been at least a month since they last had a chance to properly talk like this. Shame it’ll end eventually. Oh well, no time to think of that.

“Oh! There we go! I was starting to wonder if I did actually miss a turn~ Let’s go find a seat before we order~”

Such a familiar sight, Aloha just happily walking inside as their chatter continues, eyes turning to look at the loud distraction before recognition appears in the onlookers eyes… They still didn’t expect to see Pink Team? Maybe that’s to be expected though, they haven’t been out too much together as of late. Though, the group can’t help but be confused as Aloha heads towards more of a secluded corner. Normally he’d sit out in the open, all eyes on him, just as he liked it… Whatever, maybe he didn’t wanna get other customers messy if they had a food fight again like last time. Whatever was the case, Aloha just looked back with an expectant grin and waited for them to sit down so they could decide what they wanted before sending someone up.

Diver found himself put in the corner rather quickly. Straw and Octo across from him and a rather pleased looking Aloha right next to him. Again, it would be really nice if none of his companions could hear how loud his heartbeat was. Then again, with how loud they’re chatting… He’d be safe, even if his heartbeat was as loud as he imagined it being. So the masked Inkling finds himself easing into the situation and just trying to enjoy the moment.

“Heheh~ C’mon, settle down! We still gotta pick what we’re ordering~”

“Well we all know we’re getting cherry vanilla ice cream.”

“With as much fruit as possible~”

“How about we try to avoid another food fight? We almost got banned from the last place. Didn’t we Loha?”

“No kidding we did. I had to bribe the owner not to ban us. Lotta good that did though~”

All four Inklings laugh about that last little comment. Really, it was just an occupational hazard in Inkopolis. Businesses got a lot of traction from Pink Team visiting… But they were almost guaranteed a mess afterwards. That had to be expected from proclaimed party animals though, didn’t it? Just look at how many times Mahi-Mahi had to delay opening due to a party their sponsored team had the night prior. Yet it certainly did get them their business. Even without the stage really being used anymore, they still had plenty of customers going in and out to try to see whichever pink team member decided to drop in for the day.

However, as they calmed down, Straw and Octo finally got up, commenting on how they had best order the team’s ice cream before the place closes for the day. Walking off to the counter, Diver and Aloha found themselves alone in their booth, hidden away by being tucked in the corner and by the wooden wall backing Octo’s and Straw’s seats. The two found themselves happily chatting away as they always used to. About everything and nothing at all. Mindless enjoyment, just happy to have time to speak with each other again.

Of course though, their time alone was short lived, not as if that was really an issue. Soon enough Straw and Octo were back, handing the boys their ice cream before quickly diving back into the conversation that was interrupted before. Perhaps they did still have something to offer Aloha that the S4 really couldn’t. Aloha didn’t seem nearly as happy last he was out with the S4 as he did now. He didn’t look upset, but he wasn’t laughing nearly as much and his voice didn’t get louder and louder as it usually did the happier and more excited he got. So there was still something they could offer him so he’d still visit, even if they would mostly lose him. As long as they were still friends with him, that would be good enough.

The gossiping remained uninterrupted for what seemed like ages, even if it was only an hour at most. They certainly did have their fun with it. The only reason it was interrupted was due to both girls deciding they wanted seconds for once. After a year of not being able to find this particular ice cream anywhere, it’s not really a shock they got up to get more even if the boys hadn’t quite finished theirs yet. Again, they left the pair alone as they went up to place a second order.

“Any good parties lately Diver~?”

“You tell me, aren’t ya the party king?”

“Oh you know I haven’t had time for too many…”

“Trust me, I know. Hell, you even leave before midnight now so the party can’t even get good! Should I start calling you “Inkerella”~?”

“Oh shut up you.”

Maybe it was a mistake to snicker while Aloha was pouting. It’s not as if anyone could really forget how petty Aloha could be when he tried. Whether it was just a careless mistake or he truly didn’t expect the party king to retaliate, Diver found his face splattered with some ice cream before he could really register anything. With a quick “hey!”, he found himself trying to wipe up the mess with the cocky bastard who made it giggling beside him, a grin plastered on his face and a mischievous look still dancing in his eyes… If he wasn’t so cute and these moments we’re so rare, Diver would be tempted to storm out to teach him a lesson. Instead, all he found himself doing was huffing and folding his arms before looking away.

“Mm, Diver could you look at me again for a moment~? I think you missed a spot~”

Rolling his eyes, Diver looks back over at his team leader, no doubt in his mind that his leader fully intended to mess with him more. What he didn’t expect was Aloha to move closer suddenly and grab his shoulders. Before he could try to ask the other what the hell they were doing, he found a pair of lips silencing him. He couldn’t really even think to respond before Aloha moved away again and pressed a finger to his lips, quickly mouthing the word “later”, giving him a wink and a coy smile before pretending as if nothing happened. As if his right hand wasn’t a bright shade of pink with glowing tentacles struggling to get himself back under control.

Thankfully he got himself under control enough to be passable by time Octo and Straw came back. Though he suddenly decided he wanted to eat and listen a bit more than participate for now… He didn’t trust himself to talk quite yet with his swirling thoughts after that. Something Aloha seemed to catch onto as he asked if they wanted to go shopping after they were all finished eating. Of course they were all more than happy to go, even if Diver felt a bit dizzy and confused after that… It was just a quick moment, why was it messing with him so badly…?

A bit more chatter as Octo and Straw hurried to eat their ice cream and soon enough, they were out the door. The remainder of the day being uneventful at best. Not to say it wasn’t enjoyable. It just wasn’t anything they weren’t all used to. Some loud gossiping, too much laughter for most Inklings, spending far too much on the stupidest of things… All what they used to do before they’d decide to get ready for a party. Not as if there was actually a party as Aloha likely had practice tomorrow, but still… It was a nice return to what they were once used to.

However, as the sun began to set, they found themselves getting ready to part ways. That silent question from earlier still unanswered. Stealing a look at Aloha, his team leader merely checks to see if the girls were looking before simply mouthing another “later” to his right hand. How much longer was later…? Another eight months?... He’d surely go mad if that was the case, but it’s not as if he could really argue with Aloha… Especially not as they all separated, their feet carrying them in different directions, away from each other. Something they never really used to do. Not without returning for the day.

Diver only finds himself struggling not to let his watery eyes spill over as he makes his way back to the once again silent Pink Team base. That stillness was going to be crushing tonight… He’d have to just manage it. He’s been doing it well enough for months now. This wouldn’t be much harder. It’s just lonely. He was never really the type to deal well without others. Shame his heart was already almost completely taken or else he might look to cure his loneliness… Whatever, he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the time he gets yelling with the others. So some lonely nights are worth it in the end. Just more time to practice. If Aloha did eventually come back, he’d like to be competent enough with his instruments so the other could sing along without a sour note to mess them up.

And so he found himself treading the same path back to the base. The same path back to his room. Now, which one had he neglected now? That Inkulophone can’t be played at night as neglected as it was… So perhaps the piano. A few sour notes starting off when he sat down, but soon enough he was slowly easing back into it, humming the tune as he tried to follow the sheet music in front of him… No sounds but the piano really reaching him as nothing else should be making any noise… Though perhaps if he wasn’t so caught up in practice, those gentle arms resting on his shoulders as they were lazily draped into an embrace wouldn’t have startled him.

“Oops… Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt Diver… I’ll wait if you were doin something, don’t worry. Though, I didn’t know you could play the piano...”

Looking back at the person behind him, Diver couldn’t help the slight blush on his face despite his confusion. Why was Aloha here? Didn’t he have to be at the S4 base? Why did he walk off that way only to turn around and come here? Aloha really made no sense as of late… Maybe he forgot something at the base and only now remembered it…?

“... I-I’ve known how to play it for a few months… But why’re ya here? Weren’t ya going back to the S4 base?”

“I just needed to get my phone. Told the others I was taking a few days off but I wasn’t sure that I wouldn’t be texted for one reason or another, so I just left it there, just in case.”

“But don’t ya have a tournament happenin?”

“There’s a break in the tournament and we’re plenty practiced, we can afford a few days not running around as a team, even if we’re still not completely used to Rider being here rather than Army.”

“... Whatever ya say Aloha, but I won’t lie, I don’t exactly get you anymore. Not everything at least.”

“I know… I didn’t mean to be gone so often, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“... Don’t worry about it, it happens.”

“Bu-”

“Don’t worry about it. If you want to try to be sorry to someone, try telling Straw and Octo that. Though, You’ll probably just get the same answer. We’ve never held a grudge against ya, now have we?”

“No… You haven’t…“

“Then don’t expect us to start now. Anyways… Getting away from you being guilty… Tell me, is now that “later” you kept goin on about?”

Maybe at one point Diver thought he wanted an apology for all of this. However… Getting one, it just wasn’t really worth it. It wasn’t satisfying, it didn’t change anything, all it did was make Aloha guilty and upset for something that he couldn’t really control. None of the S4 really could control it. They had to work with each other and had to work with what everyone expected of them. So suddenly, an apology for something they couldn’t control just wasn’t worth it to see the party king upset. Those ears down again, that sad look, guilty tone as he tries to figure out how to make up for something that doesn’t need to be made up for… There was no need for any of it. He’d rather go back to how they were earlier in the day or at least have Aloha smiling… 

“... Yeah, now works.”

“So what was that?”

It was surprising to see the party king for once looking away and flustered. Why was he so embarrassed now after being so confident earlier? He seemed so ready to talk about it earlier with how he kept grinning after mouthing “later”. Was it the shift in mood? Whatever it was, he found himself moving over on the bench he used for the piano and guiding Aloha to sit next to him as the pink Inkling tried to collect his thoughts.

“I… Well… It should be straightforward, but I know I’ve never been the most straightforward, even if the situation seems like it would be…”

“So…?”

“... Let me try again, without the playful attitude and without anyone that might come over and start asking questions.”

Again, Diver can’t help but be a bit confused. However he makes no move to stop Aloha from whatever he planned to do. Again, his shoulders were grabbed as the party king moved closer and again a soft pair of lips were pressed to his own, At least this time he had long enough to respond to the affections himself, even if he was still confused… But it was still just a bit too quick if Diver had to give his opinion. Yet that sweet little smile Aloha had when he pulled away made up for how quick it was… Moving his hands off the masked Inkling’s shoulders, the party king instead opts to gently take his hands instead, a light blush still dancing across his face as he sheepishly looks away with a slight chuckle.

“So… Uh… Don’t… Mind me being awkward, I’ve never actually had to do this and mean it before... But… Uh, yeah… I… I love you Diver.”

And yet again, Diver finds his face a bright pink and a soft glow coming from his tentacles… But he really couldn’t help but smile. Sure this could be just a dream… But it seems too real to be a dream… And if he did fall asleep, he probably would have woken up by this point with a bloody nose… So, this was probably happening… And, from a sudden realization, he should probably respond.

“I… Love ya too Loha… Been meanin to tell ya for ages now…”

“Cat got your tongue there for a minute~?”

“Oh shut up Aloha…”

A bright giggle and Diver suddenly found his companion standing up, trying to convince him to go over to the bed. It didn’t take long at all for Diver to give in and follow his beloved team leader. He found himself quickly laid on the bed with Aloha curled right up to him. Tv flickered on with some silly movie playing as Aloha looked back up.

“So~?”

“Eh? So?”

“We’re datin now~?”

“Yeah… Kinda figured we would be unless ya had something else in mind?”

“Nope~ Just trying to figure out how to fit some dates into my schedule~”

“O-Oh…”

“Maybe we could double with Straw and Octo sometime~”

“Are they dating?”

“Might as well be~”

The two laugh before turning back to the movie. Aloha opting to curl up more onto Diver’s chest as he yawns a bit and rubs his eyes. The masked Inkling chuckles and places a quick kiss on the top of his partner’s head. Perhaps they wouldn’t be up much longer… But there should be more time to spend with each other now… Though one of them should message Straw and Octo tomorrow so they won’t miss out on the few days their team leader has off.


End file.
